Never want to wake up
by Midnight-Ninja-Girl
Summary: Lily hasn't seen James in days. But when she gets a letter from him, she rushes out to see him. A LilyxJames fanfic. MEANT to be cute...


Lily hadn't seen James in days. And it was killing her. She wanted to see him, see him smile, feel his warm embrace, his soft lips against hers- and just be with him. She had finally given in to him, and now without him- she was alone. He'd promised they'd have time together in Easter… but now it was nearing Christmas, Lily was sinking into the horrible feeling James just didn't care anymore. Sure they were in their 6th year and he'd wanted her all the time in the years gone past since 1st year.

But now she wanted _him_.

She quietly mumbled the password to the Fat lady, who looked at her pityingly, before swinging the door open, and allowing her entrance. Lily trailed through the Gryffindor common room, glancing around in hope to see a particular bespectacled boy, with ruffled, messy black hair laughing with his friends… to her disappointment she did not.

Merlin, she didn't realise how hard she was straining to find him until then. She was listening hard, trying to identify his laugh in the buzz of the room, and she was looking, over and over, searching for his hair or his friends- any clue to find him.

Then she was thinking more deeply. She hadn't seen him in months on end. They were going out. They shared classes. Had something happened? Had he hurt himself in one of the many Quidditch Games she'd had to miss because of homework? Where _was _he?

Suddenly she became conscious that she had been walking up the stairs while she was lost in thought, and was now approaching her dorm. She sighed, miserable without James. She couldn't remember missing anyone like this before.

Throwing her bag to the floor she flopped backwards onto her bed, another sigh escaping her lips, and she involuntarily shivered from the cold. It was freezing and a soft layer of snow was outside on the window sill, and the grounds. It was definitely looking like more snow was heading this way.

Lily flipped over and grabbed her nightgown. Only then did she notice the small piece of paper on her pillow. As soon as she saw James messy scrawl, she ripped the paper from her bed and read it as fast as she could.

_Lily, _

_We haven't had any alone time in months. I've missed you dearly._

_Once you've read this, come down to the lake. _

_I love you,_

_James x_

Being the stupid girl she was, Lily stared at it for sometime. Was James waiting for her at the lake right now? Hurrying to find her winter cloak, she grabbed it and ran out of the room pushing her arms through the sleeves as fast as she could before fastening it around her. She slipped out of the portrait hole, as the Fat Lady looked at her confused, and almost ran down the corridors.

As soon as she got outside, she was hit by the cold, and wished she hadn't rushed, and taken her time to grab her jumper and scarf. Then she saw him.

He was smiling at her from across the lake, and was sat under a tree, wearing a cloak similar to hers, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and his glasses perched on the end of his nose. The smile on his face was growing wider, as he stood, looking at her. His black hair was messy as normal, but today it was cutely ruffled at the back, from leaning against the tree.

In about 5 seconds flat, she was with him, and he was holding her. She had buried her head into his chest, and his arms where tightly around her, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, Lily."

"I missed you too, James."

They were holding each other, and just standing there, when James pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Look at you! You must be freezing! Why didn't you put something else on? Where's your scarf and jumper?!"

She smiled shyly and shrugged. "I wanted to see you… I must have just forgotten and left my stuff in my dorm…"

He shook his head grinning. "You really missed me that much?" She nodded in reply, her teeth chattering too much to speak. His grin changed to his sexy smirk.

"I guess I'll have to keep you warm…"

They sat down together, and James wrapped his arms around her. She sighed content. She was finally getting what she wanted. He unfastened his cloak, and wrapped it around her as well, so she was inside it with him.

She didn't want to ruin the moment… but she was still cold.

Something cold touched her neck and she jumped ever so slighty. Then she realised it was James nose… and he was trailing kisses down her neck. Soft, warm, and wet kisses. She was definitely not cold anymore. She closed her eyes in content.

Merlin did she love his kisses… yet, just when he was going further, he paused.

If Lily knew anything, she knew James was not the person to be uncertain… and it wasn't like he hadn't seen her _properly _before…

He does _not_ pause.

_James Potter_ throws himself at everything, because he wants to rush into everything, because he's brave and adventurous and...and... and…_stimulated. _

_James Potter_ kisses her without asking if it's ok or not.

_James_ _Potter_ kisses her without asking- because he _wants_ her no matter what.

_James Potter_ would never stop kissing her.

And she wouldn't have it _any _other way.

"James? James, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. His cold nose was still affectionately placed by her jaw, and his warm breath was sending tingles down her spine.

"Look Lily…" He said, his lips brushing her jaw as he lifted his head up. "It's snowing…"

She had had her eyes closed the whole time, her heart speeding as his kisses had put more and more want into her mind… She hadn't noticed the fine, white, frosty, flakes falling from the sky.

If she wasn't already out of breath (which was James fault) she would have said it was breathtaking. And so they sat, James arms wrapped around Lily, and Lily sinking into happiness she hadn't felt for what seemed like years.

The sun began to set, and the snow continued to fall. It was like a dream...

Lily and James never wanted to wake up.


End file.
